Premier rendez-vous
by Barron P'tit Pois
Summary: Ils s'étaient avoué qu'ils s'aimaient après que le danger ait faillit les séparer. Ils décidèrent donc, tout heureux, d'organiser leur premier rendez-vous en amoureux, tous les trois! (Nejire / Tamaki / Mirio)


Bonjour, entre deux génocides, du fluff à l'horizon !

Je viens donc avec mon OT3, mon PolyShip ultime.. Nejire / Tamaki / Mirio, le Big Three(some), featuring Eri.

Avec beaucoup d'amour! :keur:

* * *

Le dimanche était l'unique journée de la semaine où les étudiants en filière héroïque n'avaient pas le moindre cours, et beaucoup d'élèves en profitaient pour se reposer un peu des jours d'entraînement éprouvants qu'ils avaient subis la veille et avant, et qu'ils subiraient de nouveau le lendemain et pour le reste de leur scolarité. Quelques camarades de la classe 1-A, tristement connue pour ses déboires impressionnants avec un nombre de vilains invraisemblable, décidaient de rendre visite à leur famille c'était le cas par exemple d'Izuku, qui discutait avec passion de ses activités scolaires en dégustant le cake au thé vert absolument divin de sa mère.

Néanmoins, ce dimanche-là était un peu particulier tout d'abord, Eri partageait maintenant leur quotidien à l'internat, et le dimanche était aussi synonyme de temps à passer avec la petite fille qui restait très souvent seule avec leur professeur principal. Izuku et Ochaco prenaient donc souvent le temps de lui montrer quelques recettes de gâteaux simples, Tenya lui répétait l'importance de la discipline, Tsuyu lui offrait une coupe de cheveux de temps à autre, amusée par la longueur blanche de l'enfant. Katsuki ne criait pas en sa présence, ce qui n'était pas un acte anodin de sa part, tandis que Toru ou Fumikage jouait avec elle et quelques figurines que monsieur Aizawa avait ramenées. Mais, outre ce chamboulement dans leur vie de tous les jours, cette fin de semaine était encore plus bouleversée, puisque Shouta Aizawa, également connu sous le nom d'Eraserhead – c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup – s'était éclipsé brusquement. Un air paniqué clairement affiché sur son visage – et c'était une première fois!- il avait quitté le bâtiment en laissant ses élèves à la surveillance de Midnight, et avait confié la jeune Eri à Mirio, toujours prêt à veiller sur sa petite sœur spirituelle.

Quand ce dernier avait reçu le message du professeur l'informant qu'il devait se rendre auprès de la petite fille à la minute pour veiller sur elle pendant son absence, il avait été plus qu'honoré qu'on pense à lui puis, il réalisa qu'il venait de s'habiller aussi bien que possible pour un rendez-vous, organisé depuis plusieurs semaines. Un rendez-vous _amoureux_ , comment était-il censé expliquer qu'il ne pourrait pas venir, à une dizaine de minutes de l'heure prévue ? Un peu dépité, mais toujours souriant, il ouvrit la conversation groupée qu'il partageait avec Nejire et Tamaki.

 _SunshineBoy : Je suis désolé ! Je ne pourrai pas venir ! Monsieur. EraserHead m'a demandé de prendre soin de Eri !:):) Partez sans moi ! Je vous rejoindrai plus tard si je peux !_

 _SunshineMoon : Oh... On peut décaler, tu sais... Ou venir te tenir compagnie avec elle._

 _BestGirl :! JE VAIS PREPARER DES SANDWISH !:D:D:D_

 _BestGirl : Sandwichs ? Ca s'écrit comment ?_

 _BestGirl : Rah osef, je vais faire des trucs à manger ! Eri aime quoi ? Je vais apporter de quoi la coiffer, en plus elle est dans le dortoir avec la classe drôle, nan ? Les filles y sont tellement adorables ! Je me demande quel phénomène on croisera mdrrrrr_

 _BestGirl : Je te ferai de la gelée de fraise avec du beurre de cacahuète Tamaki ! Je sais que tu adores ça lol, tu t'en mets toujours partout sur le visage c'est trop mignon -ww-_

 _BestGirl : Je vais acheter des compotes de pomme je reviens !_

 _SunshineBoy : Oh ! Quelle bonne idée ! Je vais prévenir les élèves, alors !:) A tout à l'heure, merci !_

 _SunshineMoon :... okay, je suppose, du coup ? On se rejoint à l'internat ? Mais je dois emmener quelque chose ? Et les élèves, ils seront là ?_

 _SunshineMoon : Vous vous êtes déconnectés, hein._

 _SunshineMoon : …_

 _SunshineMoon : bon, je vais me préparer alors..._

Mirio sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, et un sourire d'autant plus intense naître sur ses joues en même temps qu'une très légère rougeur qui s'estompa néanmoins assez vite. Leur emploi du temps chargé les avait empêché d'entretenir comme ils le souhaitaient réellement leur relation avec le sauvetage d'Eri, ils avaient pris conscience qu'ils pouvaient mourir, n'importe quand. Perdre quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient plus que tout perdre un bout d'eux-mêmes, en somme. Aujourd'hui était donc censé être leur premier rendez-vous entre amoureux, dans un petit café encastré dans une ruelle presque lugubre. La devanture était un peu effrayante, mais l'intérieur chaleureux et la présence réduite de clients avaient convaincu le petit trio Tamaki s'y sentirait à l'aise, tandis que Mirio et Nejire pourraient être bruyants pour leur saoul sans déranger qui que ce soit.

Le plan n'avait pas tenu parfaitement, mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Un héros pouvait toujours mettre la situation à son avantage puis, cela restait un rendez-vous, même avec une petite sœur en plus. Déterminé – comme toujours – Mirio avança d'un pas sûr jusqu'à l'internat, et croisa rapidement Aizawa qui partait en courant. Sa mine était particulièrement préoccupée, et... Oh, est-ce qu'il pleurait... ? Hm.. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une illusion d'optique. Le soleil frappait fort, et les effets de lumières pouvaient jouer facilement des tours. Il entra rapidement dans l'enceinte de l'U.A, et trouva naturellement son chemin jusqu'au bâtiment qui servait de dortoir à la classe 1-A. Sa main poussa la porte avec force, la faisant se fracasser brusquement sur le mur à côté.

« Bonjour, la cavalerie arrive ! »

Un silence gênant dura une paire de secondes, avant que son sourire étincelant ne devienne communicatif, et Mina se redressa avec un grand sourire pour attraper la main tendue du (l'ancien?) troisième année et la serrer avec force.

« Salut ! Un aîné vient nous rendre visite, alors ? C'est toi qui dois garder la petite ? » lâcha-t-elle avec un ton amusé qui lui était propre. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, sans se départir de son expression habituelle, et salua plusieurs étudiants avant de repérer une petite touffe blanche. La commissure de ses lèvres s'étira encore un peu plus, comme si c'était seulement possible, et il s'approcha d'Eri dont les longues mèches avaient été remontées en un chignon soigné.

« Salut, toi !

-Monsieur Mirio ! Je, je suis contente de vous voir ! »

Et, vraiment, son sourire était communicatif au plus haut moins, puisqu'elle lui accorda très rapidement une petite moue heureuse. Chaque fois qu'il voyait son visage avec cette expression, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix un alter, ce n'était rien, à côté du bonheur d'Eri. Il l'attrapa par la taille pour la soulever et la prendre contre lui, avant de reprendre, avec son ton enjoué.

« Ca te dirait, un pique-nique ? J'avais un rendez-vous aujourd'hui, et on s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir de venir avec nous !

-Oh ! Notre aîné a une petite amie ? S'excita soudainement Mina, accompagnée très vite de Torou qui sautilla en frappant dans ses mains.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? Poursuivit Hanta, les bras croisés. Néanmoins, Kirishima posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier avec une petite moue.

-Je suis sûr que c'est pas une fille, hein ? Quand Amajiki parlait de toi.. Je veux dire, c'est okay hein. Moi et Katsuki on -»

Un coup bien placé à l'arrière de la tête le fit taire rapidement. Ochaco se permit un petit rire amusé.

« Peut être qu'il est avec Nejire !

-Vous ne devriez pas manquer de respect à la vie privée de nos aînés ! Son couple n'est pas votre affaire ! Intervint Tenya, avec son sérieux légendaire. »

Mirio se contenta d'éclater d'un grand rire franc, et sortit du bâtiment, portant toujours Eri entre ses bras. Cette dernière pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Vous êtes amoureux de quelqu'un, monsieur Mirio ?

-Oui et non. Je suis amoureux de deux personnes. Et elles sont amoureuses de moi, donc, on s'aime tous les trois, et on est très heureux comme ça. »

L'enfant hocha la tête, pas le moins du monde déroutée par la situation. Il s'installa dans une étendue d'herbe un peu à l'écart, sans quitter l'enceinte de l'UA bien sûr, et attendit quelques minutes en discutant avec Eri de ce nouveau dessin-animé qu'elle regardait le matin avec Monsieur Shouto

où six poneys expliquaient les tenants et les aboutissants de l'amitié, ou de cette histoire de bal des ténèbres interrompu par l'arrivée d'un dinosaure. Nejire et Tamaki commencèrent à apparaître un peu plus loin, cette dernière accorda d'ailleurs d'immense signe de la main, avant d'attraper celle du brun pour le tirer plus rapidement au plus près de leur petit ami. La jeune fille attrapa le sac qui tenait sur son dos, et en sortit une immense couverture qu'elle posa au sol.

« Ce sera plus confortable pour pique-niquer, non ? Lâcha-t-elle, tout sourire. Mirio déposa un baiser sur sa pommette, et s'installa avec Eri à côté de lui.

-Je te présente Nejire et Tamaki. Ce sont mes deux amoureux, comme je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ! »

L'enfant hocha la tête vigoureusement. Son comportement avait beaucoup changé depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, et même si certains gestes la faisaient encore paniquer, elle était beaucoup plus énergique et de bonne humeur au quotidien. Nejire glissa ses deux mains devant sa bouche, ses joues gonflés et très rouges.

« Elle est.. tellement mignonne mon Dieu.. Tu vas devenir la plus parfaite des personnes du monde ! Tu pourras faire des choses incroyables ! Tu as un métier que tu voudrais faire, plus tard ? »

Eri cligna des yeux, et ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains quelques instants, avant que son visage ne se redresse avec un air déterminé.

« Je veux être un médecin pour soigner Monsieur Mirio ! »

Il y eut un silence, un instant, et c'est étonnamment Tamaki qui rompit en premier cette atmosphère un peu étrange qui s'était installée.

« C'est un super rêve, Eri. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. »

L'enfant hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, et Nejire sentit son cœur fondre d'autant plus. Elle attrapa un large panier que Tamaki avait posé sur le tissu épais et doux. Elle en sortit un nombre impressionnant de sandwichs en tout genre, ainsi que quatre boîtes à bento Une particulièrement immense, deux de taille standard, et une plus petite.

« J'ai fait les sandwichs, et Tamaki a fait les bentos ! On a ramené quelques trucs à boire, aussi, au thé vert et du jus d'orange pour Eri, et un paquet de bonbons pour la petite fille la plus forte du monde ! »

Nejire trépignait en tendant un emballage en carton à l'enfant qui l'ouvrit un peu hésitante il contenait des sortes de petites gaufres en forme d'ourson.

« C'est fourré à la fraise ! Normalement, je préfère quand c'est au frigo, mais bon... Enfin ! »

Elle s'autorisa un grand sourire, et sentit la main de l'un de ses petits amis serrer la sienne. Mirio se sentait bien, avec eux et Eri semblait très contente d'être là également. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, la tête en partie enfoncée dans l'herbe fraîche. Il entendait Nejire parler avec enthousiasme, Tamaki émettre quelques bruits un peu angoissé par moments, mais rien d'alarmant... Ou, tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que Mirio se redresse brusquement, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Ses deux amours et l'enfant se tournèrent vers lui, qui pointa son doigt en direction d'un arbre proche.

« AH AH ! Je savais que j'avais senti une odeur de cerises ! Elles doivent être mûres ! Eri, tu aimes les cerises ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, puis secoua la tête avant de préciser

« J'ai jamais goûté...

-Il est temps de réparer cette injustice ! »

Le blond s'avança avec sa détermination habituelle jusqu'au tronc immense, et l'étudia un instant. Tamaki s'approcha à sa suite.

« On a pas d'échelle, Mirio... Tu vas juste te faire mal, s'il te plaît. Je peux aller demander un escabeau au moins, si tu ve- MIRIO ! »

N'ayant pas prêté plus attention au discours alarmiste de son petit ami, le jeune homme se mit en quête d'appui pour commencer à grimper sur l'écorce solide. Du moins, elle supporta très bien son poids jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à la première grosse branche. Tamaki, en dessous de lui, paniquait clairement en tendant ses bras pour récupérer son stupide compagnon en cas de chute, tandis que Nejire sautait partout amusée, tenant la main à une Eri impressionnée qui leva son bras libre en l'air.

« Vous êtes le meilleur, monsieur Mirio !

-Je sais ! Tamaki, t'es prêt à recevoir les fruits ?

-Quoi ? Non, Mirio, vraiment, descends de là, tu vas te blesser et -... Tu m'énerves. »

Une cerise, arrivée sur son front à pleine vitesse, arrêta ses tentatives de négociations. Il s'empara du panier d'osier qu'il avait emmené avec lui, pour le remplir des fruits qui se décrochaient des branches à une vitesse incroyable. Elles étaient très belles, mûres, et hormis quelques vers par-ci ou par-là, parfaitement consommables. Nejire prit avec soin l'une des boules rouges-rosés entre ses doigts et la sépara en deux pour en retirer le noyau, avant de tendre une moitié à Eri, qui eut quelques difficultés à détourner son regard du spectacle devant elle : Monsieur Mirio jetait à une vitesse folle des cerises sous les gémissements plaintifs et paniqués de Monsieur Tamaki qui attrapait néanmoins la totalité des fruits avec une dextérité certaine. La petite fille fourra le morceau dans sa bouche, et le savoura longuement c'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise, depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, car il lui semblait découvrir à chaque repas de nouvelles saveurs douces contre son palais.

« C'est super bon... »

Madame Nejire lui tendit la seconde moitié, avant d'attraper une tige et de la glisser doucement derrière l'oreille de l'enfant qui cligna des yeux, et accorda un immense sourire à la troisième année.

« Parce qu'on a le droit d'être forte et d'aimer les boucles d'oreilles cerises, on est super fortes quand même, hein ? Déclara-t-elle en riant. Et puis - »

Son discours fut stoppé par le bruit d'une branche qui commençait doucement à céder sous le poids colossale de Mirio – sa masse musculaire était particulièrement impressionnante. Elle se tourna et du bout du doigt, déclencha une légère onde d'énergie afin de limiter la chute de la branche et ne blesser personne, tandis que Tamaki avait déposé avec soin le panier en osier pour réceptionner leur petit ami. Le brun sentit néanmoins ses bras lâcher vite, et s'écroula au sol, le visage rouge d'avoir tenté de soulever Mirio plus de trois secondes.

« Tu vois, si un jour tu es dans une relation qui inclus au moins un garçon, sache qu'ils ne sont pas toujours très débrouillards, » ajouta Nejire avant de les aider à se redresser, avant de déposer un baiser sur chacune de leurs joues.

Le reste de l'après midi fut sensiblement identique ils se baladèrent tout quatre dans l'enceinte de l'UA, s'amusant avec une Eri souriante mais qui fatiguait beaucoup. Il devait être environ dix sept heures quand le Big 3 – et ils le resteraient, peu importe l'absence d'alter de Mirio – entra dans le dortoir de la classe 1-A, l'enfant endormie profondément contre le dos du blond qui accorda à Midoriya son sourire habituel, et lui annonça, d'une voix un peu plus basse :

« Elle s'est endormie après avoir beaucoup joué.. Je pense qu'on peut la laisser pour la nuit. Peut être la réveiller pour le repas, seulement. J'espère que votre professeur sera rentré d'ici-là... Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, avec lui, d'ailleurs ? »

Le jeune homme en face de lui avait hoché à plusieurs reprises la tête, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire attendri face au visage paisible de Eri. A l'interrogation de son aîné, il répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

« On sait seulement qu'une équipe de héros, dont certains professeurs, ont été en très mauvaise posture. Plusieurs sont à l'hôpital, notamment Mrs. Joke qui pourrait subir des séquelles graves... Peut être qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle ? »

Mina sembla arriver de nulle part pour sautiller, et crier à voix basse – comment est-ce que c'était seulement possible ?! - :

« C'est sa petite amie ! J'en étais sûre !

-... Non, Mina, t'y est vraiment pas... ajouta Kyouka, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Je veux dire, oui, quelqu'un qui lui est cher est à l'hôpital, mais... Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle.

-C'est la seule personne qui accepte de lui parler plus de cinq minutes ! » Argumenta Denki qui se trouvait sur le canapé, et sa déclaration fut approuvée par Hanta à côté de lui. Momo soupira en les voyant s'exciter sur une question pareille, et attrapa doucement Eri pour la prendre contre elle.

« Je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre... Puis, je suis de l'avis de Kyouka, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus bas.

-De quoi ? Qu'il peut pas être en couple avec Mrs. Joke ? Vous êtes des rabat-joies ! Il a le droit à une vie sentimentale !

-Ce n'est pas la question, Mina... C'est simplement que notre professeur d'anglais passe beaucoup de temps dans la chambre de Monsieur Aizawa. C'est tout. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'éclipsa à l'étale pour coucher Eri, laissant derrière elle un immense silence, quelques élèves rougissants, et Mina qui se mit à sautiller.

« Mais bien sûr ! Ils ont présentés le festival ensemble ! C'était tellement évident ! s'écria-t-elle, surexcitée, avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de froncer les sourcils.

« Mais.. Togata, tu n'étais pas censé avoir un rendez-vous amoureux, cet après midi ?

-Si, pourquoi ? »

Elle pencha la tête.

« Vous êtes trois. Lequel tiens la chandelle ? »

Mirio cligna des yeux, Nejire éclata subitement de rire, et Tamaki se cacha derrière les deux autres, les mains posées sur son visage rougi.

« Je... Je vais sortir et vous attendre dehors, c'est trop malaisant...

-Maaaaais ! Ils sont trop drôles ! cria presque la jeune femme, prise d'un fou rire. Ils sont persuadés que... que... BON SANG, ahahahah ! »

Le blond glissa doucement sa main dans le dos de Nejire pour y donner des petites tapes afin de l'aider à reprendre un souffle normal. D'un mouvement fluide, il attrapa également le poignet de son petit ami pour le serrer contre lui, son visage contre son torse afin qu'il ne soit pas directement face à une source d'angoisse.

« Je vous expliquerai une autre fois, les premières années ! Prenez soin d'Eri, et travaillez dur ! »

Sur cette déclaration, le trio quitta le dortoir, sous le regard perplexe de la classe 1-A leur réflexion n'alla cependant pas plus loin, puisque Midnight, qui remplaçait leur professeur principal en attendant son retour, s'exclama :

« Aizawa rentre ce soir ! Et toute l'équipe est en vie et s'en sortira sans séquelle, les médecins ont paniqué pour rien, ahah. »

Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, et Mirio attrapa les mains de ses deux partenaires, un sourire scotché aux lèvres. C'avait été une belle journée.

OoO

« Espèce d'enfoiré.

-Non, mais Shouta, c'est pas ma faute, je te jure !

-Tu vas crever. Je te jure, tu vas crever, c'est moi qui vais t'achever. »

Shouta croisa ses bras contre son torse, le fessier posé sur un tabouret à roulettes à côté du lit blanc où se reposait Present Mic, le torse entouré de bandages. Le blond lui accorda son plus beau sourire.

« Hey, ils m'ont pas esquinté le visage ! »

Son vis à vis eut une envie folle de lui éclater la tête contre un mur, mais se contenta de déposer un baiser sur le front de son crétin d'époux.

« Abruti.

-Je t'aime aussi ! »


End file.
